Code Lyoko: An Adventure
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: A kid named Chase Enheart appears in Lyoko, how did he get there? And why? (J/A U/Y O/S OC/OC W/OC)
1. Chapter 1, (Explaining)

**Hello everyone!**

**Now most of you are probably a little thoughtful of why I deleted _every single_ chapter of this story, well, I simply did not like the way it ended up, there was SO MANY errors, and so many continuity errors and I'm to lazy to fix them all. So I decided to rewrite the entire story, I know that it seems really stupid since I deleted the story and decided to start from scratch, but I will keep the OC's and most of the story elements, and I'll also try and throw in things from the show in this story also. ****And I hope to see you reading it again!  
**

**I apologize for the confusion - I heart Lyoko**


	2. Chapter 2, Introductions

(I DO NOT own any names, brands, the show, or anything like that. But I do own Dylan, Rebecca, Chase, Jennifer, Miranda, and Alexandr/

/In Chicago Illinois, United States of America/

/August 21st, 2013/

/Two brothers, named Chase and Dylan Enheart were walking down the street of their neighborhood/

-"So, this is normal life?" asked Dylan

"Seems so" said Chase

"I don't really like it that much" said Dylan

"Well, its better than nothing" said Chase

"You got a point" said Dylan

/The brothers stopped at a streetlight/

"Alright, I got to go to Ian's house" said Dylan

"Cool, I'll see you later then" said Chase

"See ya later man" said Dylan

/Dylan walked across the street, Chase looked at him walking with a weird feeling that said 'you better say goodbye' written all over it, but he shrugged it off and walked to his home, Chase walked inside to see his adoptive parents having an argument/

"What's going on?" asked Chase

"What? Where's your brother?" asked Rachel

"You mean the son that you hate?" asked Chase

/Henry walked to Chase and backhanded him/

"Stop being a smart ass!" said Henry

"The military did worse to me" said Chase

/Henry scoffed as he walked over to a baseball bat/

"This will teach you some manners" said Henry

/Chase dodged a hit from the bat, then he grabbed it at both ends and hit Henry in the face with it as Rachel stood where she was with a horrified expression/

"I'm out of here" said Chase

/Chase ran off to his room and got a backpack, he put his US Army M1911 pistol in it, some ammo, a canteen, about three days worth of food, and a US flag. Then he ran out of his room, and out of the front door/

/Chase walked to get to Dylan's friends house, but then he saw there was no cars on the roads, and then he realized there wasn't any people walking on the sidewalks/

"Huh, maybe there was a Phil Collins concert or something?" asked Chase to himself

/Chase shuck his head as he saw one lone car driving towards him, fast and on the sidewalk/

"Shit!" said Chase

/Chase took out his M1911 and started firing at the car, he fired until he was cornered and there was no ammo in the magazine/

"This will be good" shouted Chase at the car

/Chase put the gun in his holster and braced for his doom, but he realized after a few minutes that he wasn't dead, so he opened his eyes and saw he was in what looked like a video game forest. Chase looked at his clothes and saw he looked the same as when he was in Afghanistan/

"Well, this is interesting" said Chase to himself

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\At the factory/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking out of the elevator and into the server room/

"-Odd, I'm sorry but your music isn't very good" said Aelita

"What?! I think its golden!" said Odd

"Maybe to deaf people" said Ulrich

/The group shared a laugh/

"Whatever" said Odd

/Jeremie looked at the computer, then an alarm rang out/

"What the heck?" asked Jeremie to himself

/Jeremie typed in a few codes, and a video feed was brought up/

"What's wrong?" asked Aelita

"There's a person in Lyoko!" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"What?!" asked Yumi

"Look at the feed! There's a person in Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"I'm going in" said Aelita

"Me and Ulrich are coming with you" said Yumi

/Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita ran towards the latter/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In the Forest sector/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase was walking when he heard a noise/

"-ello? Hello?" asked Jeremie

"Who's this?" asked Chase

"My name is Jeremie Belpois, who are you?" asked Jeremie

"Chase, Chase Enheart" said Chase

"How did you get in Lyoko?" asked Jeremie

"What the hell is a 'Lyojo'?" asked Chase

/Chase saw a laser hit a tree next to him/

"You need to take cover!" said Jeremie

/Chase ran and hid behind a tree trunk/

"Can you tell me how many of them there is?" asked Chase

"About six, I'm sending in some help and-" said Jeremie

"Don't worry about it, now all I need is a weapon" said Chase

"You should have one on you" said Jeremie

/Chase saw that he had an assault rifle on a belt/

"M4A1, this will do" said Chase

/Chase stood up and started firing at the Blocks/

/The group ran towards Chase's position, they stopped as they saw Chase over a Krab that had its legs blown off/

"Uh, wow" said Ulrich

/Chase took out a M9 and aimed at the Krab, he shot until it blew up, then he put the pistol back in his holster and aimed his rifle at the group/

"Are you friendly?" asked Chase

"What?" asked Yumi

"Are you friendly?" asked Chase

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita

"Are you going to shoot at me or not?!" asked Chase

"No we won't, now take it easy" said Ulrich

"Who are you?" asked Yumi

"My name is Chase, now where in the sam hell am I?" asked Chase

"You don't know where you are?" asked Ulrich

"Nope, now someone better start explaining before I start shooting" said Chase

"Its a virtual world" explained Aelita

"Bullshit" said Chase

/Chase looked to his left and saw Odd arriving/

"What did I miss?" asked Odd

/Chase aimed his rifle at Odd/

"Don't you even think about moving catman" said Chase

"My name is Odd" said Odd

"Right now, I don't give a shit what your name is!" said Chase

/Chase looked at everyone else/

"Now, explain" said Chase

"We're telling the truth, you're inside a virtual world" said Jeremie

"Alright, then explain why I look like a US marine" said Chase

"Its your character card, it automatically chose that outfit based on your personality" said Jeremie

"Okay, now who are these people that I'm threatening to shoot?" asked Chase

"Their names are Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich" said Jeremie

/Chase looked thoughtful, then he sighed as he put away his M4A1/

"I haven't been in a Mexican standoff before" said Odd

"I have, its a thrill" said Chase

"So how did you get in here?" asked Ulrich

"Beats me, one minute I was walking in downtown and the next minute I was here" said Chase

"Downtown?" asked Aelita

"I was over by the Aon Center, and then I- ugh, I'll tell you later since its a long story" said Chase

"The Aon Center? In Chicago?" asked Yumi

"Wait, if I'm not in Chicago then where am I?" asked Chase

/Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at each other, then they all looked back at the confused teen/

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in France right now" said Aelita

"Explains why we're speaking French right now" said Chase

"You're taking this pretty well" said Ulrich

"Its not the first time I woke up in another country" said Chase

"Heh, I like you already" said Odd

"So, you're from the United States?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, now how do I get out of here?" asked Chase

/Odd lifted up his arm and fired an arrow at Chase, but Chase ducked and fired off a round at Odd, causing him to be devirtualized as the three other teens looked on in shock/

"Did he try and shoot me?!" asked Chase

"He does that from time to time" said Yumi

"Oh, so he's not very bright?" asked Chase

"Well, define bright" said Yumi

/Jeremie entered the devirtualization codes, and brought them all back to Earth/

/\/\/\/\/\In the scanner room/\/\/\/\/

/Chase walked out of his scanner to see everyone waiting for him/

"God, that was something" said Chase

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, I can" said Chase

/The group looked at each other, then looked back at Chase/

"We're at war" said Ulrich

"I know the feeling" said Chase

"Its against an AI named XANA" said Yumi

"XANA? What does that stand for?" asked Chase

"Uh, I never figured it out" said Jeremie

"And his main goal is to destroy us, and everyone else" said Aelita

"Alright, I'm in" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed/

"That, didn't take a whole lot of convincing" said Yumi

"I'm a pretty curious person" said Chase

"Alright, now what skills do you have?" asked Ulrich

"You all saw what happened to, whatever the fuck those things that tried to shoot at me" said Chase

"Krabs and Blocks, they're some of XANA's monsters" said Odd

"Monsters? What the hell is up with that?" asked Chase

"He uses them to attack us on Lyoko" said Jeremie

"Ah" said Chase

"So where did you learn to shoot that gun?" asked Aelita

"I got my ways, and if I get to know you all better then I'll tell you everything about me" said Chase

"Fair enough, welcome aboard" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Chase shook hands/

"So, what now?" asked Chase

"Now we get you to Kadic" said Ulrich

"We'll explain what it is on the way there" said Yumi

/The group walked towards the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, The Adventure Begins

[[[[[RIP to Mikhail Kalashnikov, the inventor of the AK47, I will forever miss you :'(]]]]]]

/The group walked though the Kadic gates/

"Fancy, I guess" said Chase

"Eh, its a French school" said Ulrich

"I know, I'm just saying" said Chase

/The group noticed Sissi Delmas walking towards them/

"Oh no, Sissi alert" said Odd

"Who?" asked Chase

"She's like the school beauty queen" explained Jeremie

/Sissi walked to Ulrich/

"Hello Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"Go away" said Ulrich

/Sissi looked at Chase/

"Who's this dork?" asked Sissi

"Chase Enheart" said Chase

"Ah, I don't care" said Sissi

"I didn't ask you anyway, bitch" said Chase

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" asked Sissi in anger

"Are you deaf too?" asked Chase

/Sissi grunted in anger, then walked away/

"She's not very friendly is she?" said Chase

"Nope" said Odd

/The group shrugged as they led Chase to the principles office/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Three Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase was led into his new room by Jim Morales/

"-And this is where you'll be living" said Jim

"Huh, never been to a school where you live in it" said Chase

"Alright, do you need to know schedules or anything?" asked Jim

"No thanks, I got a sheet from the principle" said Chase

/Jim noticed an American flag that was sewn on Chase's backpack/

"Are you an American?" asked Jim

"Yes sir" said Chase

"Ah, the good old US of A! I used to be a CIA agent while I was there" said Jim

"You were a CIA agent, Jim?" asked Yumi

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Jim

/Jim walked out of the room as the group looked at Chase/

"So are you all set?" asked Odd

"Yep, thanks for showing me around" said Chase

"No problem" said Ulrich

/Odd noticed that Chase had a gun in his bag/

"OH MY GOD!" said Odd

"What?" asked Jeremie

/Odd walked to the bag and pulled out the gun/

"PUT THAT DOWN! You're gonna get one of us shot!" said Chase

/Odd carefully put the M1911 on Chase's bed/

"Why do you have a gun?!" asked Jeremie

"I- ugh, its a very longs story alright!" said Chase

"Is that an M1911?" asked Yumi

/Everyone looked at Yumi with surprise/

"Yeah" said Chase

"That's a 45 caliber right?" asked Yumi

"Y- Yes it is, you look like you know your guns" said Chase

"I guess" said Yumi

"So you have a gun with you?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, you can say its sentimental value" said Chase

"How so?" asked Jeremie

/Chase chuckled/

"If I tell you then we'll be here for hours on end" said Chase

"Alright, so when do we show him the rest of Lyoko?" asked Yumi

"What the hell is a 'Lyogo'?" asked Chase

"_Lyoko_, its the world that had that forest you were in" said Jeremie

"So, its like a giant video game?" asked Chase

"Kinda, but XANA can sometimes send his monsters out into the real world" said Ulrich

"That sounds bad" said Chase

"It is" said Aelita

"We'll explain more on the way" said Yumi

/The group started walking towards the factory/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Four Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group was driving their newly programed vehicles in the desert sector, Chase had a glider/

"This is awesome!" shouted Chase

/Yumi looked up/

"How is it up there?" asked Yumi

"It's great! It reminds me of when I was in Zimbabwe with the British!" shouted Chase

"What?" asked Aelita

"If I remember, then maybe I'll tell you later" shouted Chase

"Hey Odd! I bet I can beat you through this canyon!" said Ulrich

"You're on!" shouted Odd

/Odd and Ulrich raced through a canyon, which ended up with Odd falling off of his hoverboard and landing on the ground/

"You lose" said Ulrich

"Ha, ha, ha," said Odd sarcastically

"Uh, guys? I'm detecting a creature heading towards you" warned Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Ulrich

"This is so weird, I can't tell what it is!" said Jeremie

"You better get out of here Aelita!" said Yumi

/Aelita ran inside a nearby tower as everyone got a visual of the new monster/

"What is that thing?" asked Odd

/The creature fired and devirtualized Odd, then Ulrich, then finally Yumi and Chase/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In the Server Room, Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group gathered in the server room/

"-Tarantulas!" said Odd

"What?" asked Ulrich

"Tarantulas! Its what I started calling the new monster" said Odd

"Well we should be careful, I don't think that its good he's making new monsters" said Jeremie

"And I need to get back to Lyoko, if XANA activates a tower then I need to be there" said Aelita

/The group except for Chase and Aelita smiled at each other/

"Should we tell her?" asked Jeremie

"Of course we should! We can't hide something like that!" said Yumi

"Tell me what? Can someone explain what you're talking about?" asked Aelita

"Jeremie's been working on a new way to detect XANA" said Ulrich

"A super scanner, a lot stronger and quicker than the old one" said Odd

"Meaning, you don't have to stay on Lyoko anymore" said Jeremie

/Aelita had a look of shock, as Chase had a look of confusion/

"This is- I- I can't believe it!" said Aelita

"Believe it, you're staying with us, we wanted to surprise you" said Yumi

/Aelita's face lit up with happiness/

"Uh, what?" asked Chase

"She was stuck in Lyoko, and now we just got her out" said Jeremie

"Really? How long?" asked Chase

"We've been fighting XANA for about say, a year? Yeah, that sounds about right" said Jeremie

"Alright, what now?" asked Yumi

"Now we get to show Aelita around Kadic" said Ulrich

"Hold on, I got a schedule sheet for her" said Jeremie

"I'll get it" said Chase

/Chase walked over to a dufflebag and pulled out a schedule sheet for Aelita, but then he chuckled/

"What's so funny?" asked Odd

"Just a typo on here, that's all" said Chase

"How bad?" asked Ulrich

"It said the year is 2003, not 2013" said Chase

/Chase chuckled again as the group stared at him/

"Uh, what are you staring at?" asked Chase

"Chase, what year is it?" asked Jeremie

"2013" said Chase

/The group except for Chase went wide eyed/

"How do we tell him?" asked Ulrich

"Tell me what?" asked Chase

"That it really is 2003, not 2013" said Odd

/The group looked at Odd with slight anger, then sighed and looked back at Chase/

"2003?" asked Chase

"Yeah, it is" said Ulrich

/Chase eased the shocked expression on his face/

"Well now, that's new" said Chase

"You okay?" asked Yumi

"Yeah, I guess it means that I'm a time traveler now" said Chase

"I'll try and figure out how you ended up a decade in the past" said Jeremie

"And I'll interrogate him to see what the future is like" said Odd

"Odd, you're either going to have to get me massively drunk, or something like that, for me to tell you about the future" said Chase

"Massively drunk?" asked Ulrich

"Never spend a weekend in Detroit, that's all I'm saying" said Chase

/The group looked at Aelita/

"Alright, lets go show you Kadic" said Yumi

/Aelita smiled as the group went into the elevator/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, New Girl, and a plan

/Four Days Later/

/The group met in the lunchroom/

"So how's our new Earthling doing?" asked Yumi

"I'm really liking history class, but you people have so many wars, you guys fight all the time" said Aelita

"One thing you need to know about history, is that its all in the past" said Odd

"Yeah, it is" said Chase

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"What is it?" asked Chase

/Jeremie pulled out the laptop and started typing/

"Something came out of one of the scanners!" said Jermeie

/The group got up quickly, then ran towards the factory/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group walked into the elevator/

"What do you guys think it is?" asked Yumi

"Don't know" said Chase

/Chase then took his M1911 out of his holster/

"But its not getting out alive" said Chase

/The group walked into the server room to see a girl lying unconscious on the ground/

"A girl?" asked Ulrich

/Chase and Aelita walked to the girl and crouched next to her, Chase put a finger on her neck and looked at his watch/

"She's alive" said Chase

/Chase retracted his finger and put his gun back in his holster as the girl started to wake up/

"W- What the hell?" asked the girl

"Easy, you aren't looking too good" said Chase

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"My name is Chase" said Chase

"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Hudson" said the girl

/Odd started laughing uncontrollably/

"Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system" said Jennifer

"How did you get here?" asked Yumi

"I don't have a fucking clue" said Jennifer

"Where are you from?" asked Ulrich

"Dallas, Texas" said Jennifer

"Texas? That's in the United States, right?" asked Odd

"You're not very good at geography, are you?" asked Jennifer

"He's like that at times" explained Jeremie

"Hold on, why are we all speaking French?" asked Jennifer

"Uh, Jennifer? Where are we at right now?" asked Chase

"Are you stupid or something?" asked Jennifer

"I wish I could be sure, now where are we?" asked Chase

"In Dallas, right?" asked Jennifer

"And what year is it?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, 2013" said Jennifer

/The group looked at each other/

"Something tells me that you guys have something to tell me" said Jennifer

"Uh, yeah, its not 2013, its 2003" said Chase

"Oh 2003? Great year! But a bit dull" said Jennifer

"You're taking this well" said Ulrich

"I'm not usually impressed" said Jennifer

"And you're in France, also" said Yumi

"France? Huh, that's bad" said Jennifer

"I don't blame you" said Jeremie

"Alright so its not something that wants to kill us all, now what?" asked Chase

"Um, I guess we should show her Kadic" said Aelita

"You got a good idea there" said Jeremie

/The group looked at Jennifer/

"Come with us" said Ulrich

"Alright" said Jennifer

/Yumi helped up Jennifer, then they all walked into the elevator/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Three Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer looked at Aelita's room, with her bed on the other wall/

"So I guess we're roommates now" said Aelita

"Looks like it" said Jennifer

"So, maybe you, me, and Yumi can go out, uh, you call it 'shopping', right?" asked Aelita

"Yeah, I guess we can go out sometime" said Jennifer

"That's great! I've been meaning to try the food called 'hamburgers', I heard its good" said Aelita

"Yeah, Americans made it" said Jennifer

"What's an American?" asked Aelita

"You'll find out soon, you're in history class" said Jennifer

"Oh, are they the people who have the kangaroos, right?" asked Aelita

"No, you're thinking of the _Australians_, I'll explain it all later" said Jennifer

/\/\/\/\/\In the lunchroom/\/\/\/\/\/

/The rest of the group was sitting at the lunchtable/

"So now we got two people who have no idea how they got here" stated Yumi

"Yeah, I'm still a little confused" said Chase

"I don't blame you, you went into another country _and_ the past. It must be freaky" said Jeremie

"Its not the first time I woke up on another continent" said Chase

"Wait, what?" asked Ulrich

"Trust me on this, you don't want to know" said Chase

"Okay whatever, now how is Aelita settling in?" asked Yumi

"She's doing great, she's enjoying history class and I think she's getting into some boy band called the subdigitals" said Jeremie

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" asked Odd

"What? Jealousy?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, from what I can see it really looks like you like her" said Chase

/Jeremie sighed/

"Is it that obvious?" asked Jeremie

"I think its obvious, yeah" said Chase

"Okay, you got me, but can you please keep quiet about this?" asked Jeremie

"Why?" asked Ulrich

"Do you want me to tell Yumi about all of those photos of her under-" said Jeremie

"JEREMIE!" said Ulrich

/Ulrich blushed deeply/

"Or Odd, how about I tell that Swedish girl all about your little, um, 'length' problem?" said Jeremie

"LENGTH PROBLEM?! Its not that much of a problem!" said Odd

"Alright Jeremie, we won't tell Aelita that you like her" said Yumi

/Odd looked at Chase with a grin/

"What's with the grin?" asked Chase

"Jeremie doesn't have any blackmail on you" said Odd

/Jeremie's eyes widened as he looked at Chase/

"Seriously, don't tell Aelita" said Jeremie

"Oh yeah? Why?" asked Chase

"Ugh, why would you?" asked Jeremie

"Because its obvious that you need help making the first move" said Chase

"Yeah, its very obvious" said Odd

/Jeremie sighed/

"How?" asked Jeremie

"All you need to do, is get her and you alone in the server room of the factory" said Yumi

"You got a plan?" asked Jeremie

"Don't worry, you and Aelita will be making out by the time this is over" said Odd

/Jeremie blushed deeply/

"Odd, just shut up" said Jeremie

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, Lucky Guy

/One Hour Later/

/Jeremie and Aelita walked out of the elevator, and into the server room/

"Why did you want to talk to me, Jeremie?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie opened his mouth to speak, but then noticed the elevator going back up/

"What the hell?" asked Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita walked over to the elevator, but realized it was locked with it on the main floor of the factory/

"Um, I think we're stuck in here" said Aelita

/\/\/\/\/\/\On the main floor of the factory/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The rest of the group looked at the laptop that was in Yumi's hands/

"I didn't know you could do that" said Odd

"I didn't know either" said Yumi

"Seriously?" asked Ulrich with surprise

/Yumi chuckled/

"No, Jeremie showed me how to do something like this a few weeks ago" said Yumi

"Ah" said Chase in realization

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In the server room/\/\/\/\/\/

/Jeremie looked up the elevator shaft, then sighed and looked at Aelita/

"That elevator isn't coming back down for a while" said Jeremie

"Really? What happened to it?" asked Aelita

"Probably Odd" said Jeremie

"Yes, from as much as I seen, I'm pretty sure that he does things like this" said Aelita

"Yep" said Jeremie

/Jeremie's eyes went wide in realization as he realized why they stuck him and Aelita in the server room/

"Oh, crap," said Jeremie

"What's wrong, Jeremie?" asked Aelita

"Um, Aelita? I- I got to ask you something" said Jeremie with nervousness

"What is it?" asked Aelita

"Uh- I- I- know why- why we're stuck d- down here" said Jeremie

"Really? Why are we?" asked Aelita

"T- They want m- me to- uh-" said Jeremie

/Jeremie looked around a little, then blushed and looked back at Aelita/

"They- They want me to a- ask you out on a d- date" said Jeremie

/Aelita also went wide eyed, and her cheeks soon matched the color of her hair/

"A- A date?" asked Aelita

"Y- Yeah, a d- date" said Jeremie

/The two teens suddenly found the buttons on their shirts more interesting/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/On the main floor\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group kept looking at the laptop's video feed/

"They are sure taking their sweet time" said Ulrich

"Yeah, hey does she have any family?" asked Jennifer

"No, just us" said Odd

"Wow, that's rough" said Chase

"Yeah, I've been trying to convince my parents to let her come with us to Paris, one of these days" said Yumi

"Paris? I haven't been there for a while" said Chase

"You've been to France before?" asked Odd

"Like I said, it wasn't the first time I woke up on another continent" said Chase

/The group looked at each other with questioning looks/

/\/\/\/\/\/\In the server room/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Aelita sighed and looked at Jeremie/

"Yes" said Aelita

"Yes? Yes to what?" asked Jeremie

"T- That I'll go on a date with you" said Aelita

/Jeremie lost the color in his face as he looked at Aelita in shock/

"W- What?" asked Jeremie

"You heard me, I said that I'll go out with you" said Aelita

/Jeremie had wide eyes, then he stumbled back a little/

"Me?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita giggled as she walked up and hugged Jeremie/

"Yes, you" said Aelita

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked up at Jeremie/

"I always did kinda like you, ever since I first saw you when you first turned on the supercomputer" said Aelita

"Really?" asked Jeremie

"Yes" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed deeply/

"I- I felt the same way, ever since I first saw you" said Jeremie

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Aelita

"Aelita, you could literally have any lucky guy at Kadic, I didn't think I could stand a chance and-" said Jeremie

/Aelita silenced Jeremie with a kiss on the lips, she broke it after a few minutes and enjoyed seeing Jeremie's shocked expression/

"Jeremie, I don't want to date anyone else, I want _you_ to be that lucky guy" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita smiled as they hugged each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\On the main floor/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group either gave a small cheer or gave each other a high five/

"It worked!" said Ulrich

"Yeah, now all we need to do is get you and Yumi together!" said Odd

/Ulrich and Yumi blushed as they looked at Odd with anger/

"Can somebody send the elevator back down now?" asked Chase

"Yeah, I got it" said Yumi

/Yumi walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Chapter 6, The Nightmares

/The next day, 2:34 AM/

/She could see nothing but darkness, and two people, a little boy and a man running with her in a tunnel/

"This way!" said the man

/She followed the man and boy, as she noticed several men in black suits chasing them/

"Why are they following us?!" asked the boy

"I don't know! Just follow me!" shouted the man

/They continued running, until they got to a ladder at the end of the sewers/

/Aelita woke up, she was sweaty and nearly hyperventilating as she grabbed her cell phone/

"A-Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, yeah just a nightmare" said Aelita

/Jennifer tried to ask some more questions, but then sleep recaptured her/

"Jeremie" said Aelita to herself

/Aelita dialed Jeremie's phone number, and after a few rings he answered it/

"(Yawns) Aelita? Is something wrong?" asked Jeremie

"C- Can you please come down here?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie sat up in his bead with a start/

"Aelita? Are you okay?" asked Jeremie

"Just please come down here!" said Aelita

/Jeremie hung up and got out of his bed, after about five minutes he made it inside Aelita's bedroom/

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie with worry

/Aelita let a few tears fall from her eyes as Jeremie sat on her bed/

"I- I had a really bad nightmare again" said Aelita

"What was it about?" asked Jeremie

"I- I don't know, I think it was me, a boy, and another person running through a tunnel with people chasing us" said Aelita

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, c- can I stay with you tonight?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

"Of course you can, I'll bring up your pillow" said Jeremie

"Thank you, I'm just a little frightened by the-" said Aelita

/Jeremie cut her off with a kiss, just as Jennifer opened her eyes again/

"Sheesh, get a room you two!" said Jennifer

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed deeply as they walked out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita laid down on Jeremie's bed, Aelita sighed happily as she laid her head on Jeremie's chest/

"I love you" said Aelita

"I love you too" said Jeremie

/They both fell asleep within a couple of minutes, both of them with smiles on their faces/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\The next day/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group met at the lunchtable/

"A nightmare?" asked Chase

"Yes, I don't know why I'm getting them" said Aelita

"Do you need to see the nurse?" asked Yumi

"No, at least not yet" said Aelita

"Well let us know if it gets worse" said Ulrich

"Will do" said Aelita

/Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA again?" asked Jennifer

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Showtime" said Odd

/The group saw several sparks of electricity come out of Yumi and Chase's phones/

"What the hell?!" asked Yumi

/Chase and Yumi threw the phones to the ground, then Chase got up and stomped on them/

"What in the hell are you doing?!" asked Yumi

"Making sure these things are safe!" said Chase

/Chase stopped stomping, then turned to look at the group/

"Alright, where to now?" asked Chase

"You just destroyed my phone!" said Yumi

"It was either that, or let you get electrocuted, its your choice" said Chase

/Yumi opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped herself from saying anything as the group got up and ran towards the woods/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group ran into the elevator/

"Where are we going? The forest place again?" asked Chase

"Probably not, you'll see" said Jeremie

/The group ran into the server room as Jeremie went to sit down on the chair/

"Which sector?" asked Ulrich

"The Ice sector" said Jeremie

/The group ran for the ladder as Jeremie put his headset on/

/\/\/\/\/\/Three Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/Jennifer landed with a thud in the ice sector, she went wide eyed as she took a look of her surroundings/

"Oh, my, god," said Jennifer

"You'll get used to it" said Yumi

/Chase took a look at his equipment, then he pulled out his assault rifle/

"This is new" said Chase

"You got a new gun?" asked Odd

"An SR-47, just imagine an AR-15 but with Soviet 7.62x39 millimeter rounds" said Chase

/The group looked at him with wide eyes/

"I understood none of that" said Odd

"Its a gun, a really rare, good, and deadly gun" explained Chase

"Which way is the tower?" asked Aelita

"North, and XANA has a welcoming party there" said Jeremie

"My kind of party!" said Chase

"Same here" said Jennifer

/The group started running north/

"So how do you know what gun that is?" asked Odd

"I know my way around firearms" said Chase

"How so?" asked Ulrich

"If I told you, then you would never believe me" said Chase

"Alright then" said Ulrich

/The group stopped as they saw the tower, and several Krabs in the way/

"How are we gonna get past them?" asked Yumi

"We don't, we kill them all" said Chase

/Chase took out his assault rifle, then slowly started walking in view of the Krabs/

"What in the hell is that idiot doing?!" asked Jennifer

/Chase chuckled as he saw the Krabs/

"Hey! Seafood! Over here!" shouted Chase

/The Krabs turned to look at Chase, then opened fire as Chase started running towards them/

"This is gonna be good" said Odd

"Odd!" said Ulrich

/Chase stopped suddenly, and started to return fire to the Krabs/

"Die! You scum sucking animals!" shouted Chase with anger

/Chase threw down the assault rifle, and took out twin G17's from side holsters, then he started firing again/

"Uh, should we help him?" asked Aelita

"I think we should, but he's already destroyed half of the Krabs" said Ulrich

"Well I'm gonna go and see if we can help" said Jennifer

/Jennifer started walking towards Chase, she stopped next to him and tapped him on the shoulder/

"Uh, Chase?" asked Jennifer

/Chase stopped shooting and then looked at Jennifer/

"Yes?" asked Chase

"Do you need any help?" asked Jennifer

"Uh, sure why not?" said Chase

"Great" said Jennifer

/Chase handed Jennifer one of his pistols, but she pushed it back to him/

"I already got one" said Jennifer

/Jennifer pulled out a tomahawk and a revolver, and then her and Chase resumed shooting at the Krabs/

"Get in the tower!" shouted Odd

/Aelita ran from her position, past the Krabs, and into the tower/

"What in the hell is she doing in there?!" asked Chase

"Deactivating it and stopping the attack" said Jeremie

"Alright, how?" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie noticed the tower was deactivated/

"Like this. Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the codes, and the white light engulfed them all/

/\/\/\/\/\/In the Lunchroom/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase and Jennifer looked at their surroundings with a shocked look plastered on their faces, the rest of the group however had grins/

"What, the, hell, was, that?!" asked Jennifer

"The RTTP trip, return to the past" said Jeremie

"W- We traveled back in time?!" asked Chase

"Basically" said Ulrich

/Jennifer and Chase let their jaws fall, they took turns looking at each other and looking at the group/

"Huh, I guess that's pretty cool" said Chase

"You _guess_?" asked Ulrich

"I've seen weirder things than this, it takes a lot to impress me" said Chase

"How weird?" asked Odd

"I've- uh- I got to go" said Chase

/Chase got out of his seat, and walked out of the room/

"What was that all about?" asked Jennifer

"I don't know" said Yumi

"Weird" said Ulrich

/The group had questioning looks as they looked at each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Later That Night/\/\/\/\/\/\

/He could see nothing but darkness, and a little girl and a man was running with him/

"Where are we going?" asked the little girl

"Just keep running!" he felt himself say

/The three of them made it into the sewers/

"Daddy? I'm scared" said the little girl

"We're going to be fine, but I'm sending you two somewhere" said the man

"Where?" he felt himself ask

"You two have to be separated, but you both will be safe!" said the man

/They continued running/

/Chase woke up, he was nearly hyperventilating as he started to realize he was back in his room/

"Fucking nightmares" said Chase to himself

/Chase shook his head a little, then put it back on his pillow/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Chapter 7, Brother and Sister?

/The Next Day/

/The group was sitting in Jennifer and Aelita's room/

"Another nightmare?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Aelita

"Same here, it woke me up pretty easily" said Chase

"Wait, you _both_ had nightmares?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita and Chase looked at each other with surprise/

"What was yours about?" asked Chase

"Me, a boy, and another person running through a tunnel" said Aelita

"You're shitting me! I had the same thing!" said Chase

"Oh my god" said Yumi

"That's not normal" said Ulrich

"I'll take them to the factory later today, hopefully I can figure out why they had the same nightmare" said Jeremie

"Thanks Jeremie" said Aelita

"Anytime princess" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled as she leaned her head on Jeremie's shoulder/

"Sheesh, get a room you two!" said Chase

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed deeply/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Later That Day/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase, Aelita, and Jeremie walked into the server room, Jeremie sat on his chair as Aelita and Chase stood next to him/

"How long is this going to take?" asked Chase

"Only a couple of minutes, but first I need DNA samples from you two" said Jeremie

"Why?" asked Chase

"I need to examine several cortex membranes that are inside a matrix and-" said Jeremie

"Say no more, science doesn't really get through to me" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita were handed two tiny vials, they spit in them and handed them back to Jeremie/

"There we go, now all I need to do is look at anything that abnormal" said Jeremie

/Jeremie put the two vials in a tray, the tray retracted into the monitor, and after a few minutes a diagram of two DNA spirals appeared/

"Lets see what we got then" said Jeremie

/The three teens looked at the monitor, but then Jeremie's eyes slowly widened/

"Something wrong?" asked Chase

"Did one of you spit in both of the vials?" asked Jeremie

"Uh, no, I don't think so, why do you ask?" asked Aelita

"The spirals, they look nearly identical!" said Jeremie

"Uh, can you please say that in French?" asked Chase

/Jeremie groaned/

"It means, if nothing was contaminated, that you two are related" said Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita went wide eyed, then took turns looking at each other and Jeremie/

"What?!" asked Aelita

"You could have a family out there!" said Jeremie

"What do you mean 'related'? Like blood related?" asked Chase

"Yes" said Jeremie

"H- How do we find out for sure?" asked Aelita

"I can try and find a record of you two somewhere that has both of your names on it" said Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita looked at each other/

"Y- You do look familiar" stated Aelita

"Same for you" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita heard a gasp, then they turned to look at Jeremie/

"Oh, my, god," said Jeremie

"What is it Einstein?" asked Chase

"I- If she is related to you, then that means she's a real person!" said Jeremie

/Aelita's eyes slowly widened in realization/

"I- I'm real? Like 'real' real?" asked Aelita

"You probably are!" said Jeremie

"I might have a sister" said Chase

"Probably" said Jeremie

"I might have a brother" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita looked at each other with wide eyes, then they heard a scream and turned to look at Jeremie, they saw an alarm on his computer and a wire coming from the ground, it was around him and it was tightening/

"Help him!" said Aelita

/Chase got out a knife and started cutting at the wire, after a few minutes he finally got Jeremie free from the cable/

"Jeremie!" said Aelita

/Jeremie fell to the ground, Aelita ran to him and crouched next to him, cradling his head in her lap/

"Are you okay?!" asked Aelita

"X- XANA" said Jeremie

/Aelita cupped his cheek/

"You're going to be fine" said Aelita

"Y- you need to get everyone else here" said Jeremie

"_After_, I make sure that you're fine" said Aelita

"I'll call them all here" said Chase

/Chase got out his cell phone and started dialing as Aelita started petting Jeremie's hair, back and forth/

"Aelita, I'm fine" said Jeremie

"No you're not, just lie here and you'll be fine" said Aelita

/Chase closed his cell phone and crouched next to Jeremie/

"They're on their way here" said Chase

/Chase looked at Jeremie's chest/

"Jesus, I think you might have broken a rib or two" said Chase

"How can you tell?" asked Aelita

"I was in the military, long story" said Chase

"Wait, aren't you like fifteen or something?" asked Jeremie

"Like I said, its a long story" said Chase

/Aelita shrugged, then Jeremie winced as he tried to get up/

"Stay down! Move and you'll make it worse" said Chase

"You seem like an expert at things like this" said Jeremie

"Sadly I am, you do not want to see what it was like in Iraq" said Chase

/The three teens turned their head to see the rest of the group walking out of the elevator/

"XANA again?" asked Odd

"N- No, just him screwing with me, I guess" said Jeremie

"So there isn't an attack?" asked Ulrich

"No" said Jeremie

/Odd tried to help up Jeremie, but Chase stopped him/

"Careful, he's got a couple of broken ribs" said Chase

"Seriously? That bad?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, but now we got to find a way to get him to the nurse" said Chase

"Why not let him stay here for a while?" asked Jennifer

"Broken ribs take a while to heal, he's got to get medical attention first" said Chase

"Its that bad?" asked Odd with surprise

"It's worse than it looks, believe me, I've seen wounds like this" said Chase

"Um, shouldn't we tell them about the thing we just saw?" asked Aelita

"What thing?" asked Yumi

/Chase and Aelita sighed as they looked at the rest of the group/

"We think that Chase is my brother" said Aelita

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Chapter 8, Mumbo Jumbo

"WHAT?!" asked Ulrich

"Jeremie thinks we are, something about DNA or some science mumbo jumbo" said Chase

"'Science mumbo jumbo'!? Its important things!" said Jeremie

"No offense, but I kinda agree with Chase" said Odd

/Jeremie frowned as he was helped up by Aelita, his frown quickly turned into a pained look/

"Are you okay?" asked Yumi

"A normal person would ask for a painkiller right about now" joked Jeremie

/The group chuckled as Ulrich and Odd put Jeremie's arms around their necks/

"Alright, what now?" asked Jennifer

"Lets just get him to the nurse, whatever her name is, then we'll talk about what we're gonna do" said Chase

"Her name is Yolande" said Odd

"Seriously? Alright then" said Chase

/The group walked themselves and Jeremie into the elevator/

"So you and Chase could be related?" asked Yumi

"Possibly" said Aelita

"Wow" said Odd

"So wait, how are we related if I'm from the United States, _and_ the future?" asked Chase

/The group had questioning looks plastered on their faces as they walked out of the elevator/

/\/\/\/\/\/Twenty Minutes Later, At Yolande's Office/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie was lying on a bed as Yolande took a look at him/

"How did you break your ribs?" asked Yolande

"I- uh, I fell down the stairs" said Jeremie

/The group saw Sissi looking at them through the door/

"I hear there's another imperialist at this school" said Sissi

"Go away" sneered Yumi

"Why should I? And why am I listening to a Chinese-" said Sissi

"I'm not Chinese, I'm Japanese!" said Yumi

"Catfight!" said Odd

"Shut it Odd!" said Sissi and Yumi

/Yumi and Sissi looked at each other with extreme anger, then Chase walked in between them/

"How about we all calm down?" asked Chase

"CALM DOWN?! I AM CALM!" shouted Sissi

"Me too!" said Yumi

"Relax, both of you" said Chase

/Sissi reached out to try and hit Yumi, but Chase grabbed Sissi's arm, causing her to give Chase a wide eyed stare/

"Like I said, calm down" said Chase

/Sissi nodded in fear, and ran out of the room/

"Uh, wow" said Yumi

"I know some moves" said Chase

"Whatever you say, Bruce Lee" said Odd

/Yolande looked at Jeremie/

"I think you should make a trip to the hospital, your ribs are pretty bad right now" said Yolande

/Aelita a little bit of the color in her face/

"Uh, how do I get there?" asked Jeremie

"I'll call an ambulance, in the meantime I want you to just lie here and not move too much" said Yolande

"Thanks Yolande" said Jeremie

/Yolande nodded as she walked to the other side of the room to pick up her phone/

"How does it feel?" asked Aelita

"It hurts" said Jeremie

"I've seen worse, you'll be fine" said Chase

"What do you mean, 'I've seen worse'? Does that mean that you're in medicine or something?" asked Ulrich

/Chase chuckled/

"Not really" said Chase

"Well what?" asked Ulrich

"Military" said Chase

"Military? Aren't you a little young to be saying that?" asked Yumi

/Chase pulled out his jacket a little, to show the group his M1911 pistol in its holster/

"Maybe I'll tell you guys about it sometime" said Chase

/Yolande hanged up her phone, and turned to face the group/

"Um, the phone cut out" said Yolande

/The lights went out as she said it, and Jeremie's laptop also beeped/

"Him again?" asked Odd

"Yep" said Jeremie

/The group heard a scream outside, everyone but Jeremie went to look at the window, and saw three Krabs outside/

"A KRAB?!" asked Ulrich

"XANA materialized a Krab? How did he manage to do it?" asked Jeremie

"We'll find out later, right now we just have to find a way to the factory!" said Jennifer

"I need you guys to get Jeremie on a gurney, and take him to the factory" said Chase

"What about you?" asked Yumi

/Chase looked at the Krabs outside/

"I'll clear the way" said Chase

"How?" asked Jeremie

/Chase pulled out his M1911/

"You guys might want to look out of the window" said Chase

"Why?" asked Odd

"You're about to see- oh fuck it, I'll think of a metaphor later" said Chase

/Chase cocked his M1911 and walked out of the room/

"What is he doing?" asked Jennifer to herself

/The group heard several bangs, then they all went to look at the window, they saw Chase standing over what was left of one of the Krabs/

"Oh, my, god," said Yumi

"W- We should get down there" said Jennifer

"What about me?" asked Jeremie

"I- I got a gurney in the other room" said Yolande

"We'll need it" said Aelita

/The group got Jeremie on a gurney, and got out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Outside/\/\/\/\/\/

/Chase destroyed the last Krab as the group was running themselves and Jeremie towards him/

"Oh my holy god" said Odd

"H- How did you-" said Ulrich

"Like I said, I used to be in the military" said Chase

"When?" asked Yumi

"A very long time ago, lets leave it at that for now" said Chase

"Um, can we please get to the factory now?" asked Jeremie

"Good idea" said Odd

"We're probably not going to be able to get the gurney through the forest" said Chase

"Yeah, we need to walk Jeremie through it" said Aelita

/Aelita and Chase helped Jeremie up to his feet, then they noticed he had a pained look on his face/

"You okay?" asked Odd

"Nope, lets just get to the factory" said Jeremie

/The group all started heading towards the factory/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran into the elevator, then they set Jeremie against the wall/

"He's not going to last very long, we need to hurry" said Chase

"How do you know?" asked Odd

"I- ugh, I was a combat medic when I was in South Korea" said Chase

"A combat medic?" asked Odd

/The elevator doors opened/

"I'll tell you more about it later" said Chase

/Jeremie coughed, then the group went wide eyed as they saw blood dripping from his mouth/

"Shit! Get him flat on the ground!" said Chase

/The group laid Jeremie on the ground/

"He's not gonna get in that chair anytime soon" said Ulrich

"You're right" said Aelita

"Alright, how are we gonna do this?" asked Odd

/Chase grinned/

"Once we get in there, just do what I do" said Chase

"What are you talking about?" asked Jennifer

"Just trust me on this" said Chase

/The group shrugged, then started running to the ladder/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Chapter 9, Love at first sight

/The group landed in the Ice sector, then they all looked at Chase/

"Alright general Patton, what's the plan?" asked Odd

"I was just gonna grab a gun and shoot anything with a bulls eye" said Chase

"That's not really a plan" stated Aelita

"I'm more of a 'shoot first, ask questions later', type of person" said Chase

"That's not really a plan" stated Aelita

"It worked in Iraq, and Bangalore" said Chase

"What in the hell are you talking about?" asked Ulrich

/The group noticed lasers flying towards and past them/

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you later" said Chase

/The group got all of their weapons out/

"This'll be good" said Jennifer

"I'd place good money on it" said Chase

/Three Krabs charged after the group/

"Seafood huh? This is gonna be easy" said Ulrich

/Chase and Odd attacked and destroyed the Krabs/

"Get in the tower!" shouted Ulrich

/Odd and Yumi were devirtualized as Aelita ran inside the tower, she floated to the top and entered Code: LYOKO/

"Tower deactivated" said Aelita

"Return to the past now!" said Jeremie

/The white light engulfed them all/

/The group met in the lunchroom/

"So, this is something to get used to" said Chase

"I know the feeling" said Jennifer

"Don't worry, it'll seem normal soon" said Ulrich

"Normal is kind of an understatement" said Yumi

"True" said Ulrich

/The group chuckled/

"So what's America like?" asked Aelita

"Eh, its my home and I love it" said Chase

"Same here" said Jennifer

"And you said something earlier, about Iraq and some place called Bangalore" said Ulrich

"Yeah? So?" asked Chase

"Were you there or something?" asked Ulrich

/Chase grinned/

"Kinda, it was military business" said Chase

"Military business?" asked Ulrich

/Chase's grin faded away into a frown/

"Killing people" explained Chase

/The group looked at Chase with interest/

"H- Have you really killed a person before?" asked Jeremie

/Chase sighed/

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Chase

"Sheesh, steal from Jim why don't ya!" said Odd

"Odd!" said Yumi

"Well I'm not gonna waste any more of your time" said Chase

/Chase got out of his seat, and started walking back towards the dorm building/

"I'll go talk to him" said Jennifer

/Jennifer got out of her seat, and ran after Chase/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/In Chase's Room/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase was inspecting his M1911 when Jennifer walked in/

"Hey" said Chase

"Hi" said Jennifer

/Chase set the gun down on a table, then turned to look at Jennifer/

"Do you need something?" asked Chase

"Yeah, why did you walk off like that?" asked Jennifer

"I don't want to talk about the military, at all" said Chase

"Why?" asked Jennifer

/Chase sighed/

"My dad died in Iraq" said Chase

/Jennifer gasped softly, and then sat down next to Chase/

"I'm so sorry" said Jennifer

"Me too" said Chase

/Jennifer and Chase looked at each other, Chase then suddenly cupped Jennifer's cheek/

"Um, I- I- uh" said Jennifer

/They stared at each other for a minute or two, then shrugged/

"Oh shut up" said Jennifer and Chase

/Jennifer pulled Chase in for a kiss, after about three minutes she broke it, and they ended up touching foreheads/

"Do you want to go out sometime?" asked Chase

"Sure" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Chase smiled at each other/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\In the Lunchroom/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Jeremie and Aelita were making cow eyes at each other, making the group look at them/

"You two look like you're having a good time" said Yumi

"Yep" said Jeremie

/The group looked at each other/

"Man, that's gonna be Ulrich and Yumi someday" said Odd

/Ulrich and Yumi deeply blushed as the group saw Chase and Jennifer walking towards them, hand in hand/

"Oh, my, god," said Aelita

/Jennifer and Chase sat down/

"Hey guys" said Jennifer

"Are you two-" said Ulrich

"Yep" said Jennifer

/The group went wide eyed/

"Congratulations" said Jeremie

"Thanks" said Chase

"So is Chase seriously related to Aelita?" asked Odd

"Apparently, he's my brother" said Aelita

/The group looked at Chase/

"And you're from the US?" asked Ulrich

"Proudly" said Chase

"How in the hell is this even possible?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out" said Jeremie

/The bell rang, and the group started walking back towards their rooms/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Chapter 10, KIA

/Three Days Later/

/The group met in Jeremie's room/

"So, you did what?" asked Odd

"I think I can figure out why Chase and Jennifer was sent here" said Jeremie

"How?" asked Odd

/Jeremie typed in a few keys on his keyboard/

"We're gonna have to send them both into Lyoko" said Jeremie

"Which sector?" asked Jennifer

"The Forest" said Jeremie

"We should go then" said Yumi

/The group nodded, and started running out of Jeremie's room/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Fifteen Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran into the elevator and pressed the down button/

"Alright, is there anything we need to worry about?" asked Jennifer

"Well, XANA could try and use the moment to trap you two" said Jeremie

"Seriously?" asked Chase

"I'm pretty certain that he'll try, but I don't have high hopes that he'll succeed" said Jeremie

"Lets hope so Einstein" said Odd

/The group walked into the elevator/

"So, how in the hell did you even find this place?" asked Jennifer

"I went looking for robot parts, and I stumbled on the server room" said Jeremie

"Robot parts? How did that turn out?" asked Chase

"I turned on the supercomputer, and then I met Aelita" said Jeremie

/Jeremie and Aelita locked hands tightly/

"Heh, love at first sight!" said Odd

"ODD!" said Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita blushed deeply/

"Alright, can we please find out why I'm even here?" asked Chase

"Or at least confirm that he's my brother?" asked Aelita

"Will do" said Jeremie

/Jeremie sat down and started typing/

"Wow, I wonder if they really are brother and sister?" said Yumi

"I know what you mean, I have a brother back in Chicago" said Chase

"Really?" asked Odd

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it" said Chase

/The group shrugged as Jeremie went wide eyed/

"What's the good word?" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie slowly turned to look at Aelita/

"Congratulations, you're a sister" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed, and took turns looking at Chase and Aelita/

"Oh my god" said Ulrich

"I- I have a brother?!" asked Aelita

"Holy shit" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita took a long look at each other, then met in a bone crushing hug/

"Its so nice to finally meet you" said Aelita

"Same here, _sis_" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita smiled, but their smiles faded away as Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA?" asked Yumi

"Yes" said Jeremie

/Chase and Aelita let go of each other, then looked at Jeremie/

"What is he doing now?" asked Odd

/Jeremie typed, then gasped/

"T- There's possessed soldiers on the main floor of the factory!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Yumi

/The group looked at the video monitor, and saw several soldiers standing several feet in front of the elevator/

"Oh crap, those have to be some of the NATO soldiers stationed nearby" said Jennifer

"What do we do? An RTTP trip will make them come back here" stated Ulrich

"I'll take care of it" said Chase

/The group looked at Chase as he walked into the elevator/

"Whatever happens, I don't want you to interfere, do you understand?" asked Chase

"No we don't, what the hell are you doing?" asked Jennifer

"I know why those soldiers are here" said Chase

"Why?" asked Odd

"Because of me" said Chase

/Chase pressed the up button, and started heading up as the group looked on with a horrified expression/

"H- He isn't doing what I think he's doing, is he?" asked Yumi

"Oh my god" said Ulrich

/The group looked at the video monitor, to see Chase walking out of the elevator with all of the soldiers aiming at him/

"Oh no" said Jennifer

/Chase stood his ground as he saw the American and French soldiers aiming at him/

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" asked Chase

"Are you Captain Chase Enheart?" asked a soldier

"Yeah, NOW HURRY IT UP! I want to be in hell in time for dinner!" shouted Chase

/The soldiers cocked their guns, and aimed/

"Please, don't" whispered Jennifer

/The soldiers started firing, Chase stumbled back as bullets hit his torso, he stumbled until he fell backwards inside of the elevator/

"NO!" shouted Jennifer

"Press the down button! HURRY!" said Aelita

/Odd ran to the elevator doors and pressed the down button, the group waited anxiously until they saw the doors open/

"I- Is he dead?" asked Ulrich

/Yumi slowly walked to Chase, she looked at his body and saw several bullet holes, she gasped as he coughed/

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" shouted Yumi

/The group ran and then crouched next to Chase, Chase tried to open his mouth to speak, but Jennifer stopped him/

"Shush, try and stay awake" said Jennifer

"Is he going to make it?" asked Ulrich

"I- I don't know!" said Jeremie

/Chase grabbed Jennifer's hand, she turned and had tears in her eyes as she looked at his blood covered face/

"I- I don- don't want to go" whispered Chase

"Its okay, I love you" said Jennifer

/Chase had a fearful expression as he closed his eyes/

"Is he?" asked Aelita

/Yumi grabbed Chase's arm and searched for a pulse, after about five minutes, she sighed and turned to look at the group/

"He's dead" said Yumi

/Jennifer started openly sobbing, Ulrich walked over to her and started hugging her, Aelita simply stood where she was with a horrified expression/

"What?!" asked Aelita

"Aelita, I'm so sorry" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked at Jeremie, and engulfed him in a hug/

"My brother is dead" whimpered Aelita

"Its going to be alright, I promise" said Jeremie

/The group heard a beep, they looked at the monitor/

"What the hell is that?" asked Odd

/Yumi looked at the monitor, it said: 'One down, six to go!'/

"XANA!" said Yumi with anger

/Yumi walked to the wall, and punched it several times/

"Calm down! We'll make that bastard pay for this!" said Jennifer

/\/\/\/\/\/\With Chase/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase opened his eyes and realized he was in military fatigues/

"What the fuck?" asked Chase

/Chase stood up and looked around, he gasped when he saw something familiar/

"Well, this is gonna get interesting!" said Chase

/Chase continued to look at the virtual Washington Monument, he saw massive damage and numerous holes in it/

"I should find some help!" said Chase

/Chase started running, to try and find US soldiers/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Chapter 11, Washington DC

/The group sat in the sever room in silence, then Ulrich looked at Chase who was still in the elevator/

"I hate to say this, but, what do we do with him?" asked Ulrich

"What are you talking about?" asked Yumi

"They're going to realize that he's missing, so, what do we do with him?" asked Ulrich

"Um, he was a pyromaniac" said Odd

/The group, except for Odd, had a shocked look on their faces/

"Are we actually thinking about doing that!?" asked Yumi

"Burning him would get rid of any-" said Odd

/Odd was slapped by Aelita/

"This is my brother we're talking about!" said Aelita with anger

"I know, but if they find his body then they'll connect it to the factory" said Ulrich

"But-" said Aelita

"Aelita, I'm sorry, but we have to do this or else Lyoko will be compromised" said Jeremie

/Aelita looked infuriated, but then she sighed/

"Is this the only way?" asked Aelita

"I'm sorry" said Jeremie

/Aelita started sobbing, but was then hugged tightly by Jeremie/

"So, how do we do it?" asked Ulrich

"There's some gasoline somewhere on the main floor-" said Yumi

/The group heard the monitor beeping/

"XANA again?" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie got out of his spot and walked to the monitor, he took a look and gasped/

"GET TO THE SCANNERS!" said Jeremie

"What's going on?" asked Yumi

"I- I think Chase might be alive!" said Jeremie

/The group immediately went wide eyed/

"WHAT?!" asked Odd

"There's some coding from his character card inside a tower! He's still alive in Lyoko!" said Jeremie

"How?!" asked Odd

"Just get yourselves and Chase in there, and I'll figure out the rest!" said Jeremie

"Alright, how do we get him into the scanner room?" asked Ulrich

"Drag him if you have too!" said Aelita

/The group nodded/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Five Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group landed in the Ice Sector/

"Alright, bring him in" said Ulrich

/The group watched as Chase's corpse was virtualized, then flinched as it landed with a hard thud/

"Ouch" said Odd

"Where's the nearest tower?" asked Aelita

"Its north" said Jeremie

"Can you virtualize anything to help us with him? Its pretty far if we have to drag" said Odd

"I'll send the hoverboard" said Jeremie

/The group watched as their vehicles were virtualized/

"Okay, how do we do this?" asked Aelita

"I was thinking that we put him on the hoveboard and-" said Ulrich

"Hold on a minute! If he's alive, then where in the hell is he?!" asked Jennifer

/Jeremie typed a little on his keyboard, and a map of Washington DC appeared/

"He's- no this can't be right" said Jeremie

"Where is he?" asked Odd

"Apparently, his character card says that he's in Washington DC" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"WASHINGTON?! What in the hell is he doing there?!" asked Jennifer

"I don't know, just head to the nearest tower and I'll figure out what to do next" said Jeremie

/The group nodded, and put Chase on the hoverboard/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Eleven Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group made it into the tower, then Chase slumped off of the hoverboard and landed on the floor/

"How are we getting to Washington?" asked Ulrich

"I'm already typing in the codes, but there's something that you should know" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Odd

"Its not the real Washington, XANA made a digital representation of it so that Chase can be kept in it" said Jeremie

"Alright, anything else?" asked Aelita

"Once you get in there, he won't remember who you are until you get him out" said Jeremie

"Why not?" asked Jennifer

"XANA made it as a fail safe, just in case you got in" said Jeremie

/The group groaned/

"So we get in, and get him out? Simple" said Odd

"Not really, its a simulation of the Russian Army invading America" said Jeremie

"So... We're fighting the Russians?" asked Yumi

"Basically, and I'm sending you in now" said Jeremie

/The group had questioning looks as they were transferred/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\One Minute Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group opened their eyes and stood up, they realized that they were in a bunker/

"Where in the hell are we?" asked Odd

/The group saw several US soldiers, doing military things or walking past them/

"Where's Chase?" asked Jennifer

"He should be in there" said Jeremie

/The group walked out of a room, to see Chase talking to a group of soldiers/

"Chase!" shouted Aelita

"Listen up! The EVAC site is getting hit hard, and we need to buy them some time, oorah?" asked Chase

/The soldiers and Chase shouted 'Oorah!', then ran out of the bunker/

"Crap, he didn't hear us!" said Ulrich

"Follow him!" said Yumi

/The group ran into another room and then down a hallway, then they realized that it led into a trench/

"I don't like the look of this" said Aelita

"Where in the hell did he go?" asked Odd

/The group ran down the trench, then stopped and gasped/

"Welcome to Washington DC" said Jennifer who was wide eyed/

/The group continued to look at the heavily damaged Washington Monument/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Chapter 12, RUN!

(I'm borrowing things from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2)

/The group looked at the Monument as fighter jets flew over them/

"L- Lets just find him and go, alright?" asked Ulrich

/The group nodded/

"Where is he now?" asked Odd

"I'm not sure, but last I saw, he was somewhere by the J. Edgar Hoover building" said Jeremie

"What's that?" asked Odd

"Something for the FBI, I think" said Jennifer

/The group saw a fire hydrant explode a few feet from them/

"We need to move!" said Ulrich

/The group nodded and started running/

"Hey, we got radios on us!" said Odd

/The group realized they were wearing US military uniforms/

"You're right! I'm gonna try and see what frequency we can get" said Yumi

/Yumi turned on her radio/

"-0035428! The Russians have taken the Capitol Building!" shouted a voice

"They set up RPG teams at the World War Two memorial! We're taking heavy fire!" shouted another voice

"Roger that Sierra Delta! All US forces on this frequency this is Overlord! Evacuation order April! Evacuation order April! Everyone get the hell out of there!" shouted Overlord

/The group ran into the J. Edgar Hoover building/

"Guys, this is a simulation of a video game!" said Jeremie

"A video game?" asked Aelita

"I don't know what it is, but I'm sure that it is!" said Jeremie

"Where is Chase? Can you find him?" asked Ulrich

"He's somewhere on the other side of the building" said Jeremie

"I'll listen to the radios, maybe I can see if he has one" said Yumi

/Yumi turned her radio back on/

"Russian sniper teams are on top of the J. Edgar Hoover building! Requesting CAS on those pricks!" shouted a voice

"Negative Charlie 6! All of our air is currently strafing targets along the Potomac, but we're sending an attack chopper to assist" said Overlord

"Whiskey Hotel is being fired upon! POTUS is safe! I repeat, POTUS is safe!" shouted a voice

/Yumi had a questioning look on her face/

"POTUS?" asked Yumi

"The President of the United States" said Jeremie

"For Christ sakes, where the hell is he?!" asked Jennifer

"Chase should be within a few hundred feet of you" said Jeremie

"Lets hope so" said Aelita

"Wait, what happens if we get shot?" asked Ulrich

"You get devirtualized, but then you can't go back to find Chase" said Jeremie

/The group was forced to the ground by an explosion/

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" asked Odd

"An attack chopper! You need to run!" said Jeremie

/The group started running/

"Russian forces have advanced towards the Pentagon! But we're holding them off!" shouted a voice

"Roger that, we-" said Overlord

/Overlord was cut off, and the group forced to the ground, by a massive explosion in the sky/

"W- What was that?" asked Aelita

"I'm not sure" said Jeremie

/The group gasped as they saw a fighter jet hit the building next to them/

"RUN OR YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Jennifer

/The group started running again/

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Odd

"EMP!" shouted Jennifer

"RUN!" shouted Ulrich

/Yumi turned her radio back on as the group kept running, but then realized that there was only static/

"No one is talking on the radios!" said Yumi

"It was an EMP! Now keep running!" shouted Ulrich

/The group ran to a window, and saw Chase and several other soldiers holding off Russian forces/

"There he is!" said Aelita

"How many Russians are there?!" asked Ulrich with disbelief

"O- Over a hundred!" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed as they continued to look at Chase and the US soldiers getting swarmed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. Chapter 13, The White House

/The group continued to look at Chase, he was stuck inside a helicopter as a few other soldiers were engaging the Russians/

"How can we get him out of this?" asked Aelita

"We can't, there's too many Russians" said Ulrich

"Well we have to try something! He's going to die unless we get him out of this!" said Jennifer

"How do you think we can get him out of this?! He's as good as dead" said Odd

/Aelita and Jennifer had an infuriated look on their faces/

"I'm not leaving without my brother" said Aelita

"Aelita-" said Yumi

"I'm, not, leaving, without my brother" said Aelita sternly

"Well what do you think we can do? There's-" said Ulrich

/The group was cut off by a fighter jet hitting a building, then several large pieces of metal falling from the sky/

"What the hell was that?!" asked Odd

"The International Space Station! I- I think its been destroyed!" said Jeremie

"WHAT?!" asked Yumi

"I told you! Its a simulation of a video game! Now you need to run!" said Jeremie

/The group saw Chase get pulled out of the helicopter, then they saw him and the other soldiers dodging debris falling from the sky as they ran into a building/

"Dammit! Where did he go-" said Odd

/Odd was cut off by large pieces of debris falling from the sky/

"Not again! RUN!" shouted Yumi fastly

/\/\/\/\/\/\Twenty Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran into a building and locked the door behind them, then they sat against the wall with exhaustion/

"T- That was bad" said Aelita

"What kind of video game is this?!" asked Ulrich

"Its one of the Call of Duty ones, I think" said Jeremie

"I'll just stick with Finest Hour, thank you very much" said Odd

/The group stood up and brushed themselves off/

"Where's Chase?" asked Jennifer

"He's- No, no this can't be right" said Jeremie

"What is it?" asked Yumi

"I think he's at the White House" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

"I heard on the radios that the Russians were firing at it" said Yumi

"And it looks like they took it over, but there's a lot of American troops on the South Lawn" said Jeremie

"Is Chase trying to retake it?" asked Odd

"I think so, and you should hurry" said Jeremie

"Lets move" said Aelita

/The group started running again/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Eleven Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran down a street corner when they saw the White House/

"Wow" said Yumi

"He's somewhere in there, this is almost over" said Jennifer

"I really hope so" said Ulrich

"He should be within three hundred feet of you" said Jeremie

/The group nodded and started running towards the White House/

"What's the situation here?" asked Yumi

"I think the Russians have taken over the White House, and US troops are trying to take it back, but-" said Jeremie

"THERE HE IS!" shouted Aelita

/The group saw Chase looking through binoculars as several US troops were firing at the building/

"Get over there!" said Jennifer

/The group started running to Chase/

"Get more men on those Two Forty Bravo's! And get more men on the right flank!" said Chase

"Chase! We've-" said Ulrich

"SOLDIER! You better explain why-" said Chase

/Chase was cut off by several bullets hitting the sandbags in front of him/

"Woo! It looks like Ivan needs to lay off the vodka!" shouted Chase

/Chase looked at the group/

"You're looking at the high ground soldiers, they're still powering the White House!" said Chase

"What does that mean?" asked Odd

"It means that we still have a way to talk to central command! If we can retake it!" said Chase

/Aelita ran up to Chase and engulfed him in a hug/

"Uh, Aelita? He doesn't remember who we are" said Odd

/Aelita went wide eyed as she let go of Chase, then she blushed and walked backwards to the group/

"Uh huh, that was weird. Now someone get me some rifles!" said Chase

"Yes sir!" said a soldier

/The soldier ran off as Chase looked at the group/

"Uh, why do we need guns?" asked Yumi

"Because we're going to take back Whiskey Hotel, and kill anyone who resists" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed/

"Chase, you need to remember who we are!" said Odd

"Right now, I honestly-" said Chase

/Chase was cut off by another round of bullets hitting the sandbags/

"Good job Ivan!" joked Chase

/The group looked at each other/

"This is bad" said Ulrich

"Jeremie, how can we get him out of here?" asked Yumi

"I'm working on the codes now, but I need time" said Jeremie

"How much?" asked Aelita

/Yumi looked at Chase, who was getting several M4A1's ready/

"Not enough" said Yumi

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Chapter 14, Welcome Back

/The group was handed several M4A1's, then they saw Chase cock his weapon/

"Grab a gun we're hitting Whiskey Hotel! Form up on me!" shouted Chase

/The soldiers nodded as the group looked confused/

"Stay on my ass! AND KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Chase

/The group ran after Chase and the soldiers, dodging bullets and running through smoke with fear/

/\/\/\/\/\Three Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group ran into a room and closed the door behind them/

"Guys?! Are you there?!" asked Jeremie

"Y- Yeah, I think we are" said Aelita

/Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief/

"Hey, what unit are you people with?" asked Chase

"Um, t- the 86th Awesome Lyoko's" said Odd

/The group groaned as Chase had a confused look/

"Never heard of it" said Chase

"I don't blame you" said Ulrich

"Alright, we're where exactly?" asked Yumi

/The group, except for Chase, went wide eyed as they realized they were in the Oval Office/

"We- we're in the- the-" said Jennifer

"Oval Office!" said Ulrich

/Chase put an ear to a painting/

"What are you doing?" asked Odd

/Chase took down the painting to reveal a speaker/

"-ammerdown is in effect! If you're in a high priority building then pop green flares where visible" said a voice

/Chase went wide eyed as the group looked at him/

"What did that mean?" asked Odd

"GET TO THE ROOF!" shouted Chase

"What's going on?" asked Jennifer

/Chase groaned/

"We've only got a short time before the US Air Force blows this place to kingdom come!" said Chase

/The group went wide eyed/

"So which way to the stairs?" asked Odd

/\/\/\/\/\/\/Nineteen Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group saw a US marine light up a flare as he ran desperately towards the roof, Chase lit his flare as the soldier dropped to his knees/

"THERE'S THE PLANES!" shouted Aelita

/The group saw Chase and the soldier waive their flares as the planes approached, then they heard the pilots speak to each other. Moments later the planes flew over them and the soldiers dropped the flares and took a long look at the Washington Monument, green flare smoke dotting the background/

"So, when are we going to Moscow?" asked a soldier

"Not soon enough man, but I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there" said another soldier

"When the time's right Corporal, when the time's right" said Chase

"Jeremie? Can we go home now?" asked Yumi

"I just finished the codes" said Jeremie

/Jeremie typed in the codes, and brought the group back to Earth/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Three Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\

/The group stood impatiently outside of a scanner/

"What did Whiskey Hotel mean?" asked Odd

"It's the NATO codename for the White House" explained Jeremie

"Ah" said Odd

/The group turned and gasped as the scanner opened and Chase slumped out of it/

"He's here!" said Jennifer

/The group crouched next to Chase who opened his eyes/

"Am I dead?" asked Chase

"Not exactly" said Yumi

/Chase stood up/

"You sure?" asked Chase

/The group chuckled/

"Positive" said Jeremie

/Chase had a dumbstruck look plastered on his face/

"What the fuck happened?!" asked Chase

/Odd put an arm around Chase's shoulder/

"Dude, this is going to take a while to explain" said Odd

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Chapter 15, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?

/The group walked into Chase's room/

"So, I was in Washington DC?" asked Chase

"Not the real one, it was a virtual version that XANA made" said Jeremie

/Chase sighed with exhaustion, then slumped on his bed/

"Seriously though, thanks for getting me out of that" said Chase

"You're welcome" said Odd

"What was up with that anyways?" asked Chase

"I'm not sure why XANA made that, but I'm pretty sure that he took it from your subconscious" said Jeremie

"In French please?" asked Chase

"He went into your mind, and made a personal hell for you" explained Jeremie

"What the hell is a personal hell?" asked Chase

"Its just something I made up, but its basically just a collection of very bad things from your mind" said Jeremie

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, what was it? Because you said it was from a video game or something" said Ulrich

"Eh, its probably Modern Warfare 2, its part of the Call of Duty series" said Chase

/Aelita sighed with anger/

"I've got to ask, why did you let a bunch of soldiers kill you?" asked Aelita

"It was either that, or they come down and kill us all" said Chase

"Maybe, but you still did it" said Aelita

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let a bunch of people that I barely know have their heads blown off?!" asked Chase

"You could have tried something else!" said Aelita

/Chase and Aelita looked at each other with anger/

"Tried something else?! Like what!?" asked Chase

"You could have just locked the elevator door! Or we all could have just went into Lyoko!" said Aelita

"And you should have-" said Chase

"Both of you be quiet!" shouted Yumi

/Aelita, Chase, and everyone else looked at Yumi with surprise/

"Look, I know that what Chase did was incredibly stupid, but what were we supposed to do? Stay in the server room until they dropped a grenade down the elevator shaft?" asked Yumi

/Aelita looked thoughtful, then sighed/

"I'm sorry" said Aelita

"Me too" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita gave each other a hug, they let go after a few moments/

"Alright, so now that he's not dead, what now?" asked Ulrich

"I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry" said Odd

"For once, I have to agree with Odd" said Chase

/The group chuckled as they walked out of the room/

/\/\/\/\/\/\Several Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/

/The group was walking down a forest trail, towards the factory/

"-And I said, 'Purple Possum'!" said Odd

/The group exploded with laughter/

"And this really happened?" asked Jennifer

"Of course it did! I was there!" said Odd

/The group laughed again as they saw an old house/

"Huh, what's this place?" asked Chase

"The Hermitage, its been here for ages" said Jeremie

/Aelita put a hand to her head/

"Aelita? Princess, are you alright?" asked Jeremie

"Yes, I guess I'm just getting a headache or something" said Aelita

/Chase winced as he put a hand on his head/

"Something wrong?" asked Yumi

"I- I don't know" said Chase

/Chase and Aelita heard a piano playing/

"Does anyone hear that?" asked Chase

"I do" said Aelita

"What do you hear?" asked Ulrich

"I think it's, a piano" said Chase

"What's the tune?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked thoughtful/

"I think its the one that has something to do with stars" said Aelita

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" asked Jeremie

"Yes, that's it" said Aelita

/The group looked at each other with confusion/

"I'm going to see what it is" said Chase

"We're coming with" said Ulrich

/The group started walking towards the Hermitage/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Chapter 16, Questions and Answers

/The group stopped on the porch/

"How old is this place?" asked Chase

"Old, its been here since the Nazi occupation" said Jeremie

/The group walked inside, they looked around inside the living room/

"Wow, this has been here for a while" said Yumi

"I wonder if there's anything good in here?" asked Odd

"I never took you for a thief" said Jennifer

/Aelita and Chase winced, then fell to the ground/

"Aelita!" said Jeremie

/The group crouched next to Chase and Aelita/

"We're fine! Its just a headache or something" said Chase

"I wonder what's causing it?" asked Aelita

"We should take a look around" said Yumi

/The group helped Chase and Aelita off of the ground, then split up towards different parts of the house/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Ten Minutes Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/Chase, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie walked up the stairs, then they walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door/

"I wonder what's so important about this place?" asked Ulrich

"Who knows, lets hope we can find out" said Jeremie

/The three teens opened a bedroom door, and went wide eyed/

"Oh..." said Ulrich

"My..." said Chase

"God..." said Jeremie

/The group looked at the pictures on the nightstand, instantly seeing Aelita and Chase's faces/

"W- What the hell is this?" asked Chase

"I have no idea, this is weird man" said Odd

/The three teens walked into the room/

/Aelita, Yumi, and Jennifer were looking at an old piano/

"Is this what you heard?" asked Jennifer

"I think so" said Aelita

/The teens walked to the piano/

"Do you know how to play?" asked Jennifer

"Jeremie's teaching me" said Aelita

/Yumi pressed a few keys on the piano/

"Wow, I can't believe it still works" said Yumi

"Yeah, same here" said Jennifer

/Jennifer and Yumi noticed Aelita was looking in the opposite direction, wide eyed with shock/

"Aelita? Are you alright?" asked Yumi

/Yumi and Jennifer followed Aelita's gaze to the fireplace mantle, then also went wide eyed/

"Oh my holy god" said Jennifer

/Jennifer, Yumi, and Aelita walked to the mantle, to see several pictures of Chase, Aelita, and a man and a woman/

/Chase, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich looked at the pictures in the bedroom with shock/

"Do I have to be the one to ask why there is pictures of Chase and Aelita in here?" asked Odd

/Chase grabbed a photo frame of Aelita and Chase playing on a jungle gym, and took a long look at it/

"How is this even possible? I'm from the United States for Christ sakes!" said Chase

"You might not be" stated Ulrich

"We've got to find out what your connections are to this house" said Jeremie

"I couldn't agree more, but we need to show this to Aelita" said Chase

"Lets go then" said Ulrich

/The teens started walking out of the room/

/Aelita, Yumi, and Jennifer were looking at the mantle, then turned and saw Jeremie, Chase, Odd, and Ulrich walk down the stairs/

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah, a lot of pictures of Chase and Aelita were on the mantle" said Yumi

"We found the same thing in one of the bedrooms" said Odd

/Aelita, Jennifer, and Yumi went wide eyed/

"What is this place?" asked Aelita

"I have no idea" said Ulrich

"We have to realize that there's pictures of Chase and Aelita here, _younger_ Chase and Aelita" said Jeremie

/Aelita and Chase looked thoughtful, then slowly went wide eyed/

"T- That's impossible" said Aelita

"Aelita, this has to be your home! YOU'RE HUMAN!" said Jeremie

/The group went wide eyed/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Chapter 17, Finder's Keepers

/The group had extremely shocked looks plastered on their faces/

"Is this their house?!" asked Odd

"It has to be" said Jeremie

"Holy- how is this even possible?! I'm from the US for god's sakes!" said Chase

"Evidently not" said Yumi

/Aelita put a hand on her mouth as Chase put a hand on his head/

"Then, this means that most of my life was a lie" said Chase

"No, it means that somehow you and your sister were separated" said Jeremie

"We've got to find out why" said Jennifer

/The group nodded in agreement/

"Alright, so..." said Odd

/Odd stopped mid sentance by noticing Aelita and Chase, staring at the piano/

"Guys?" asked Odd

/No answer/

"Guys?" asked Yumi

/Chase and Aelita continued to stare at the piano/

"There's a word for something like this in the military, its called FUBAR" said Chase

"I know, this has to be pretty screwed up for you two" said Jennifer

/Chase put a hand on his head/

"You okay?" asked Ulrich

"I think I remember something" said Chase

"Really? What is it?" asked Ulrich

/Chase looked at the mantle of the fireplace, he ran to it and put an ear on it/

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Odd

/Chase tapped the wall/

"If I remember this correctly..." said Chase trailing off

"Remember what?" asked Aelita

/Chase walked to a chair, then kicked off a leg/

"What are you doing?" asked Jennifer

"You people might want to stand back" said Chase

/Chase started hitting the wall with the chair leg, causing the group to flinch with surprise a little/

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" asked Jeremie

/Chase didn't answer as the wall broke open/

"Man, that- that was exhausting" said Chase

"Why was that needed?" asked Aelita

/Chase pulled out two things from the inside of the hole, a doll, and a bullet shell on a string/

"M- Mister Puck?" asked Aelita

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Several Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group met in Ms. Hertz room before class began/

"So we find a doll that Aelita has never seen before, but she knows its name?" asked Yumi

"And a bullet casing on a necklace string? What's up with that?" asked Ulrich

"I always liked guns" explained Chase

/Aelita looked at the doll/

"I think I know this doll, but I don't know from where" said Aelita

"Don't worry princess, we'll help you figure this out" said Ulrich

/The group noticed Sissi stop next to them/

"So the nerd plays with dolls?" asked Sissi

"Go away Sissi" said Yumi

/Sissi grabbed Mister Puck's arm, she pulled causing it to rip a little, then they all noticed a memory card fall to the floor/

"What is that?" asked Sissi

/Sissi reached out to grab it, but Ulrich put his foot on the memory card/

"Nice try Sissi" said Ulrich

/Sissi made an angry sound, and walked away as Ulrich picked up the card and handed it to Jeremie/

"I wonder what's in it?" asked Odd

"No idea, but I'll find out" said Jeremie

/The group had an intrigued look as class started/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Three Hours Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/The group sat in Jeremie's room, looking at the bullet casing necklace or Mister Puck/

"That house is a goldmine, we need to search it some more" said Jeremie

"You're right, there could be more things that can tell us why me and Chase were separated" said Aelita

"Alright, when do you want to look?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita and Chase looked at each other, then back to Jeremie/

"Maybe tomorrow or the day after" said Chase

"Perfect, its a weekend so we could look all day if we wanted" said Jeremie

"Here's hoping that we'll find something" said Yumi

/The group nodded in agreement, then Jeremie's laptop beeped/

"XANA again?" asked Chase

"Yep" said Jeremie

"Let's do this then" said Odd

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
